Starting a romance
by carson34
Summary: What if Ryan and Alex's first meeting was different than what the show put it as. Can their love survive? (Updates on Wednesdays)


Author Note: Happy Wednesday everyone! I meant to start this story at the beginning of the month however work and life just got in the way. I had a wonderful break and now ready to focus and get back to writing. It relaxes me and I love it. Originally I had this story for a different show however I had decided to change it. I am really not a big fan of the show writers for put Ryan and Alex together before the end of the seasons and then breaking them up at the end of it.

Chapter one

It had been one month since Ryan and Alex started their relationship and were trying to keep it a secret during their quantico training.

"Are you sure about this?" Ryan asked his girlfriend.

"Yes I am sure about this. We are almost done with this training and then we can move forward with our lives whatever that may be." Alex responded to him

"Babe, listen to me. I know that these relationships never last if we keep secrets from each other, family and friends." Ryan responded to her.

"It is true that we need to come clean but I don't know if we were to come clean after what Liam said about internal relationships in the office." Alex responded to him.

"but you are forgetting one thing. You and I did not start our relationship on the clock. We started outside of it." Ryan responded to her.

"More like the airport." Alex joked with her boyfriend with a little smile.

"I know right." Ryan responded to her.

"It was a good thing that we did meet at the airport." She gave him a teasing smile.

"I felt bad that the FBI had that planned to see what you knew about your father's involvement." Ryan revealed to her with a small smile.

The couple went to their secret apartment off Quantico. Ryan and Alex were enjoying their time together when she heard her cell phone.

"That better be important for them to interpret us again." Ryan joked with her.

"I am sure that it is important for her to be doing that. I need to answer it." Alex responded to her boyfriend with a smile before answering the phone. They needed to get back to headquarters before they got caught. They managed to get out of apartment very quickly. They arrive back to the headquarters and into their rooms when Liam walked into Ryan's room.

"Where were you?" Liam asked him.

"I went for a run." Ryan claimed since he and Alex had agreed to keep their relationship top secret.

"Okay. I am glad that you went for a run by yourself." Liam responded to his friend.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ryan asked his friend.

"I have seen you spending time with Alex a lot." Liam responded to him.

"And your point is?" Ryan responded to him. He could not believe how Liam was acting. "I am allowed to spend time with many of them."

"However I know that you and Alex have a relationship that you are not supposed to have." Liam revealed to him.

"What are you talking about? Alex and I are nothing more than friends." Ryan said as he walked out of the room. He did not want to talk about his relationship with Liam.

"Ryan where are you going?" Liam asked him.

"I need to go take a shower and then I will be back. I really don't want to talk about this." Ryan responded to him before getting ready for the shower.

Meanwhile, Alex was waiting for Liam to leave Ryan's room so she could talk about what Liam said to Ryan. They were trying to keep their relationship open and honest for each other minus keeping their relationship away from others. Liam finally left the room and Alex waited a few minutes before going in there. Ryan had just got out of the shower when Alex walked into the room.

"Hey." Ryan greeted her as she closed the door.

"Hi. What did Liam want?" Alex asked him.

"He knows that we are together but doesn't know the depth of it. I am sure that we are okay." Ryan responded to her.

"So what does that mean?" She asked him.

"We need to be a little more careful." He responded to her with a smile.

"Ryan, maybe we should just come clean and announced our relationship." She tossed that idea out there. She didn't know what he would say to that.

"Is that what you want?" Ryan asked her.

"Yes. I don't want to keep a secret anymore." Alex responded to him.

"Okay we will say something soon. I promise." Ryan said to her.

"I am glad that you want to come forward now about our relationship." Alex said before giving him a small hug. He knew that this might not be the best idea for them to come clean but it was important that she felt safe in their relationship and this was the best way to do it.

Two weeks went by and they announced their relationship. They were happy that they came clean about their relationship because that meant they didn't have to sneak around anymore.

"Are you ready for our first actual date without sneaking around?" She asked him as she walked into the room.

"of course." Ryan responded to her with a small smile.

They leave the room and head to enjoy their first date which went great. Unknowingly to them that they were followed there. The person was taking photos of them.

Author Note: I will see you next week for the second chapter of this story. Thank you all for waiting for this chapter to come out. Once this story is finished, it will be move to carson fan so make sure you leave a review on that one once I move it over. Follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I will be updating as often as I can. I will see you on Friday for another new story.


End file.
